


Lame ass pirates WIP

by KnightlySphinx



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlySphinx/pseuds/KnightlySphinx





	Lame ass pirates WIP

The rushing winds spat large flecks of saltwater onto Elian’s cold face as he paced across the deck, though he was unflinching against the petty wrath the wind held against him. It could howl in his ears and rough up his hair and give him shivers all it wanted, but he would never give it the god damn pleasure. 

Of course, Talis was unbothered by the wind’s antics. He looked as refined as someone who just stole a pirate ship and was struggling to figure out what to do next could be, which is to say, he only had a few strands of hair loose from his usual do. That’s how it usually was; Talis would somehow always come out of a conundrum perfectly fine, but Elian would manage to bring some type of disaster with him. It was unpleasant, to say the least. 

He didn’t regret any of the past few weeks, though. He couldn’t, not after the mountain of knowledge and experience he had uncovered about the world, his government, and himself. Plus, he was already far past the point of return. There really was no looking back now.

“Captain, would you pass me the map again?” Talis called out, his voice almost lost in the moaning winds. 

“Didn’t I just hand it to you?” Elian replied.

“Oh. Um. I think it flew away then.”

Elian looked out towards the sea in the direction the wind was blowing, finding a 3-foot long tan map floating on the surface of the ocean not too far away. He couldn’t help but gape at it in disbelief. Maybe he was crazy for not regretting this. 

“I think you should call it a day.” He muttered to the Prince, still staring at the map that was drifting away with the waves. 

“But the sun is right above us.”

“We need to clear our heads and rest more than we need to keep up with the daylight right now.”

The Prince shrugged without much complaint, making his way across the ship towards the bunkers down below in swift succession. Elian sighed. The wind blew it right back in his face. 

The Captain bit down the fierce need to curse the wind, counting to ten to squash out his fury before making his way towards the ship’s wheel as calmly as he could. With the Prince asleep, he could maybe catch his breath—a poor, but fitting choice of wording. He just wished the wind would leave him be. 

God, he pisses off *one* wind mage and all of a sudden he’s an enemy of the damn air?

His head was starting to spin from being constantly pushed around ever since the air started bullying him. His face was stiff and felt terribly sticky with ocean water, but he could barely wipe it away before it became damp again in seconds. He would sigh again—he found himself sighing way too often nowadays—but he didn’t want his own breath blown in his face numerous times more, so he settled on quietly stewing in pent-up stress like he had been ever since...well, since he became Captain of the Divitian Knights.

Christ, now was definitely not the time to start bemoaning the fact that Elian hadn’t had a single moment of peace to himself for four years straight. But he enjoyed his job, hell, he *loved* it. Being Captain of the Divitian Knights was a sacrifice of his life and he had known that since the beginning, and never had problem with it. But now that didn’t really matter. He had left all that behind. 

He missed sparring with the other knights in the weapons room sometimes. He missed sweating as he’d practice parrying and slashing per his specific combat routine on the familiar leather dummies every morning. He missed waking up in the middle of the night and being ready to fight in a matter of minutes, spending days with his brotherhood as they went on adventures in the name of justice.

He even missed strategizing with the council members for days on end about political strategizing, battle planning, negotiations, etc. He’d spend multiple days and nights awake in a row without a wink of sleep, and just when he was about to fall over in exhaustion, an epiphany would hit him, and he’d stay up for days more. 

He missed his home. The winter was bitter and mild and snow rarely came, but it lifted a whimsical holiday spirit into the air. The hard rains pattering down in the spring were unrelenting, but the sunshine that would trickle from the clouds would illuminate the puddles on the cobblestone in the early morning, and the buds of new green would form between the cracks in the street. The summer—well, he hated the summer, so that wasn’t something he’d miss. 

But the fall. That was his favorite season, when everything was tucked away in cozy preparation for the winter, when the leaves were turning a burnt orange. The smell of desserts around the castle were enticing, and the air began to turn from a damp warm to a refreshing cold. And most pleasant of all, it was when he and Talis would be able to spend time together. 

No Princely duties, not as many ambushes or council meetings, not as many worries for the King; it was the time of year when he got reminded of the reason why he trained so hard to be Captain in the first place. To protect what he loved. 

That’s all this was about. Leaving behind all those things in Divitas hurt, it was his home and life after all, but there was one thing he loved more than anything, more than the Knights and the fall. More than his job and his home.

He loved the Prince. 

And as scary and messed-up as that was, if it kept Talis safe and it kept them together, then he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Without meaning to, he sighed into the air, having somehow put himself leaning against the wheel of the ship whilst staring away at the sea lost in thought. The wind blew it right back in his face with a cold, stinging gust. He immediately slipped from his thoughts.

It was time to get back to work, then.

His body was in motion immediately. He grabbed a stray rope off to the side and tied to firmly onto the wheel, securing it to the foremast and leaving it to go the one direction Elian knew he could go, which was forward. After making sure it wasn’t going to slip, he sat next to the wheel, bringing out the notebook he always had on him where he’d drawn a rough replica of their map, in case of emergencies, as well as other useful things like trade routes, who owns which sea, and cities that wouldn’t mind harboring two of the most wanted men in Divitas (which was to say, almost no one). He knew the jungle region of Velkar was isolated from most cities. Maybe that was a start.

With complete focus on the book in his hand and the scrappy pen in his other, he began to plan, with only the whispers of the wind by his side.

*

Talis was worried. 

About what? Oh. You know.

The ship, the ocean, every city in a 1000 mile radius, his well-being, whether he’d make it past 19, whether he’d ever be able to live free, whether he’d be able to catch some sleep, whether he’d be able to keep his sanity. And Elian. Worrying didn’t even begin to define what he felt towards Elian. 

Elian got wrapped up in Talis’s mess, and now he’s got no choice but to follow the ex-Prince around for who knows how long, because only the Gods know what would happen if he tried to come back home. Eli hadn’t looked him in the eyes even once since they left. How could he, when he had no choice but to follow Talis into the unknown? 

He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt like hell, but he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t deserve every single bit of that pain.

He cared for Elian more than anyone, more than anything. Eli was the only person who had shown Talis that he was more than the golden box he was put inside, that he was more than his blood and title, that he was great as he is and he didn’t need to be anything more. He taught Talis that he was person with his own choices and opinions. It was just too bad those choices and opinions failed to match up with who he was supposed to be.


End file.
